Such a messy business
by We're-all-part-of-it
Summary: After a series of civilians go missing, it's up to Xena to find out who or what is causing it and quick as they're headed for the temples of Nyx and Hemera. My first upload so please be nice. Jabby, Xenes and various other pairings. T for later chapters
1. Can't I just drop in?

This is my first ffn so please be nice. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters used (though I'd love to own Ares!). They belong to their rightful owners. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R! :D

* * *

><p>"Come on, Xena," Joxer whined "why can't we stop by Achilles' statue?"<p>

"Because, Joxer," Xena replied for the fiftieth time "we don't have enough time to stop by Achilles' statue. We have to get Palonius by nightfall."

"Fine." he pouted. _Gods, _Xena thought to herself, _he's such a child sometimes._

The trio continued on their journey to Palonius after walking all day; Xena on Argo, of course. Xena sighed- there was no pleasing Joxer but she knew that there had to be something that she could do to cheer him up slightly so, thinking on her leather-sandaled feet she turned to face his rather unpleasant, goofy-looking face.

"Tell you what, Joxer," she began "because we've been travelling all day, you can-"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The familiar voice of the War God never ceased to amaze her.

"What do you want, Ares?" Xena sighed, rolling her eyes and turning round again to lean forward on Argo.

"Can't I just drop in for a chat?" he looked hurt- _good_, Xena thought.

"You never just 'drop in for a chat', Ares- now what's up?"

The God of War inhaled, not sure of how to say it as the Warrior Princess always managed to a) take his breath away and b) make him lose focus enough that he almost always forgets what he has to say.

"There have been… disappearances. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but it's been bugging the others and frankly- they're getting annoying. Constantly going on and on about how "mysterious" it all is and how we should do something before whatever's behind this- or _whoever,_ for that matter- does it again."

The Bard frowned. This type of thing rarely happened and she knew that Xena wouldn't allow it to happen again. Also, the War God was getting on her nerves. He always did when he was around her. She cut him off mid-ramble. "What sort of disappearances?"

"I don't know, do I? I'm the God of War, not my bloody half-wit sister, Athena, am I?"

"Could've had me fooled." She replied under her breath, smirking.

"What was that?" he was beginning to get angry and when he got angry, there was no stopping him… except when Xena was involved.

"Easy, Ares. Gabrielle, say sorry." She said, quickly before things got _way_ out of hand and someone got hurt. And when the God of War was involved, someone _always_ got hurt.

"Sorry, Ares." She mumbled. Ares nodded once and turned round to exhale a couple of times, trying to calm down. The blonde story teller always got on his nerves and he still didn't see what Xena saw in her.

"Right," Xena said, taking charge again "Ares, are you going to give us some information about these disappearances or are we going to have to take it up with your 'half-wit sister, Athena'?"

Ares sighed. "All I know is that civilians of Palonius have been disappearing and then reappearing a few days later."

"Maybe they just left for a couple of days for a journey of self-discovery?" Joxer said, putting his two dinars in.

"No. Let me finish," Ares stopped him "they have been reappearing… but only their bodies. They come back dead, Xena."

Her blue eyes widened at that comment; then furrowed in confusion. "How dead?"

"All the blood has been drained from their bodies," Ares sighed, putting it into Layman's terms for them "that kinda dead. Is that enough information for ya, O mighty Xena?"

His sarcasm didn't settle well with the Warrior Princess. He gave a sly smirk as she wriggled uncomfortably on the saddle.

_Good, _he thought, _payback._

"We're fine now, Ares," she said through gritted teeth "thank you."

He nodded once more before he disappeared back to Mount Olympus.

"Seems we're going to have to get to Palonius faster than we thought." Gabby muttered. Joxer resumed pouting as he realised, following behind Xena and Gabrielle as they resumed their journey, he'd never be able to find out what Xena had planned for him.


	2. Strangers in town

Chapter 2

The fast setting sun over Palonius made the shadows of the villagers returning home from the market day seem almost spooky. Everyone was already inside… well, apart from three who were eyeing up the locals like they were a snack to be picked on and eaten.

The three that remained were rather an odd group. There were two men, somewhere between young adult and middle aged with a Norman-style fashion and a woman around the same age in a long blue dress and a braid running through her long, blonde hair. They all seemed to be related to one another but no-one would actually know unless they asked and the locals were- to be honest- too scared to walk up and ask. These three seemed to have an air about them that made them… unapproachable.

"But Nik!" the blonde whined like a small child "why can't we just pop in to see what it's like? I've always wanted to see the Temple of Aphrodite; people have said she's prettier than me. I want to see if it's true. Why not?" She pouted

"Because, dear sister," the blonde-haired male called "Nik" tried to explain "we are on a very tight schedule and we only have a few days to carry it out. Once the plan is complete,then we can do whatever you want. Alright?"

"Fine." She huffed before returning to her other brother's side, leaning her head on his conveniently-placed shoulder.

"It's alright, Rebekah," he said softly "it'll all be over soon."

"I don't know, Elijah," Rebekah sighed "I've never seen Nik like this before- it's like he's gone mad."

"Depending on how you look at it, dear sister," Nik interjected as he walked up to them "I have gone mad… Mad at the thought that I could leave you two to defend yourselves for one night and sure, you were able to do that but by killing the locals?! Did father not teach you anything?" he hissed.

"He did, Klaus," Elijah said, standing up against his half-brother "but when he and the rest of our family banished us, it didn't automatically mean that you were put in charge."

"Brothers, please," Rebekah stepped in before things got even worse between them "can't we just find somewhere to spend the night and then start again tomorrow?"

"Agreed." Elijah and Klaus said in unison, still glaring at each other like they were going to rip the other's throat out during the middle of the night.

Elijah took Rebekah's arm and they used the charade they always did; Elijah and Rebekah were a newly-wed couple, Klaus was the younger, annoying brother that tagged along and they all needed a room for the night. Occasionally they mixed it up and made Elijah the annoying younger brother but for tonight, they agreed that Elijah could take the role of "husband" to his younger sister.

However, there was one _other_ person that seemed to be fascinated by the three strangers to town. Autolycus wasn't sure what to make of the trio- most of the villagers that caught a glimpse of them thought the same thing- but he was sure that because the blonde woman was whining like a spoilt brat- _emphasis on the spoilt part,_ Autolycus thought to himself- there had to be _some _money in their family or at least some precious jewels.

_Wait 'till Xena gets a load of these guys._ He smiled.


End file.
